Ángel y Maria
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Bueno... Umineko y Romeo y Julieta... si no a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Es una historia... AU, y bueno Maria Ushiromiya, sigue siendo chica... pero Ange Ushiromiya, es un chico en mi historia. Los pondre como pareja... y bueno... no diré mas... solo eso.
1. Capitulo 1 (Años)

En la bella Verona, existe una gran rivalidad entre dos poderosas y adineradas familias: los Montesco y Capuleto.

El porqué de dicho odio, es porque ambas familias quieren ser mejor que la otra, al momento que ambas tiene el mismo nivel, económico y sociocultural, esto significa que ambas bien podrían ser las mejores, pero el orgullo de ambas es tan grande que solo una debe serlo, esto a traído mares de sangre de civiles, llanto desconsolador, pero esta rivalidad empezó desde años muy lejanos, que ya muchos no recuerdan salvo los de ambas familias. Pero esta rivalidad no corresponde a los dos jóvenes que su amor fue prohibido y un final trágico, ambos jóvenes hijos de ambas familias, deberían igual que sus padres odiarse a muerte, pero para bien o mal esto no es así.

En la plaza de la bella Verona, vemos los dos bandos Montesco y Capuleto. Teniendo una disputa. El príncipe de Verona Lion Escala, que interviene entre ellos y declara un acuerdo de paz que en caso de ser violado habría de ser pagado con la muerte. Después de este suceso, vemos al conde William que se reúne con el señor Capuleto.

Mario Capuleto: (sentado y serio) ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme conde William?

Conde William: (sentado y firme en lo que dice) le pido que usted me de la mano de su bella hija María en matrónimo.

Mario Capuleto: (sorprendido pero serio) mi hija aún es muy joven para casarse. Le propongo algo. Espere dos años más en cuanto mi hija cumpla 15 años.

Conde William: bien, señor Capuleto, esperare dos años más. Por María soy capaz de esperar toda la vida, por tal hermosa joven.

Pasa el tiempo. La señora rosa Capuleto y la nodriza Beatrice de María, tratan de convencerla de casarse con el conde William, pero sin tener mucho éxito en los últimos dos años.

Por otra parte en la mansión de los Montesco. Vemos a Battler con su primo Ángel. Hijo de los Montesco.

Battler: (sonriendo) vamos primos no te deprimas por ella.

Ángel: (algo triste) como no estarlo, si no soy bien correspondido por Jessica.

Battler: mejor así, ella es sobrina de los Capuleto, te imaginas si se enterara su tío, de que a ti te gusta ella.

Ángel: (piensa) tienes razón es mejor así. Además ella se lo pierde.

Battler: (sonríe) así se habla primo jajajajajajaja. Sabes hoy habrá una baile de disfraces en la mansión Capuleto. ¿Qué tal si vamos a molestar un rato?

Ángel: me parece muy buena idea, sirve que si veo a Jessica. Que me vea con otra chica más hermosa que ella.

Ambos chicos rieron y se prepararon para ir a dicho evento, sin invitación claro está.

Mientras en la mansión Capuleto, todos preparaban el lugar de la fiesta, la señora rosa Capuleto quería que todo fuera perfecto, para los quince años de su hija.

En la habitación de María, se encontraban la nodriza Beatrice y la sirvienta Shannon, quienes la ayudaban a vestirse.

Nodriza Beatrice: (ajustando el corcel de la joven) se verá hermosa esta noche niña María. Pero no se ¿por qué usted siendo de la nobleza, quiera vestirse de una bruja?

María: (riendo gentilmente) es una fiesta de disfraces. Tengo que disfrazarme de algo diferente a lo que soy. Aunque una bruja es algo que me gustaría ser.

Nodriza Beatrice: (le ofrece el vestido de una princesa, con accesorios y todo) pero mire este vestido se lo compro la señora rosa Capuleto, con la ilusión que esta noche lo use usted niña María.

Shannon: (le ofrece el vestido de una bruja, con accesorios y todo) aquí está el vestido que el señor Mario Capuleto le compro a usted señorita María.

María, ve ambos vestidos son hermosos. Quería vestirse de una bruja en esa fiesta, pero tampoco quería lastimar a su mama, pero tampoco a su padre y no quería ir en contra de lo que ella quería.

María: (volviendo a ver ambos vestidos y sus accesorios) usare el vestido de bruja, con los zapatos y el corcel de la princesa.

Shannon: pero señorita, entonces ambos vestidos estarán incompletos.

María: (ríe) no estarán incompletos, se fusionaran para ser un vestido.

Nodriza Beatrice: (sonríe) mi niña María, siempre teniendo tan buenas ideas.

Shannon y la nodriza Beatrice, ayudan a vestirse a María Capuleto. Al terminar María, se ve frente al espejo y siente que algo le falta. Mira a las cajas donde estaban ambos vestidos y mira que en la caja de la princesa estaba una coronita negra con rubís y a ella le fascino y se la coloco.

Shannon: (sonríe) se ve hermosa señorita María, es una bella bruja

Nodriza Beatrice: (ríe) es una bella princesa, mi niña María.

María: (sonríe) no, yo soy una princesa bruja. Jajajajaja (se pone algo seria) espero que en esta noche encuentre a mi príncipe.

Shannon: creo que usted encontrara a mil príncipes con lo hermosa que es usted.

María: (sonrojada) gracias Shannon.

Nodriza Beatrice: niña María, recuerde que el conde William, quiere su mano en sagrado matrimonio.

María: (algo triste) pero mi padre aun no acepta por completo. Dijo que él debía esperar dos años y todavía falta que si yo realmente quiera.

Nodriza Beatrice: (apenada) lo siento niña María.

María: (sonríe) está bien, es mejor ya salir de seguro han llegado muchos invitados.

Toc toc.

Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

Shannon: (dirigiéndose a la puerta) ¿Quién es?

George: soy George. Y me gustaría ver a mi prima María.

Shannon voltea a ver a María y esta asiente con la cabeza, para que lo deje pasar.

Shannon abre la puerta. Ella y George se miran por unos momentos a los ojos y se sonrojan.

Shannon: (hace una reverencia) buenas noches joven George.

George: buenas noches Shannon.

Nodriza Beatrice: (hace una reverencia) buenas noches niño George.

María: (sonríe) hola primo. ¿Pasa algo?

George: mi tía rosa, me mando a que viniera por ti, todos se preguntan dónde está la hermosa de María.

María: (se sorprende) cierto ya es tarde. Vamos.

Salen de la habitación ambos primos. Caminando por el pasillo para el lugar del baile.

George: ¿Qué se supone que eres María?

María: (ríe) jajajajajaja bueno soy una…

Jessica: (algo molesta) ahí están ustedes dos, vamos rápido. María te has tardado tanto en arreglarte.

María: (algo molesta) ya, ya, Jessica no tienes que estar así. Como sea tienes que relajarte.

Jessica: ahí niña anda rápido, y tu George, mi tía rosa te mando para que fueras por ella rápido, no lento.

George: (se molesta por la actitud de Jessica) ya no seas tan amargado con razón aun no te casas.

Jessica: (se enoja) cállate tu maldito George. Y qué me dices de ti. Tú eres más viejo que yo y tampoco te ha casado.

María: (molesta) ya dejen de pelear. Por favor, primos es mi cumpleaños. Aunque sea por mi dejen de pelear. (Pone una carita de lo más dulce)

Jessica: (sonríe) está bien María, solo por ti me llevare bien con el cuatro ojos de aquí.

George: (acaricia la cabeza de María) está bien pequeña prima, pero solo espero que no me saque de mis casillas.

Los tres primos se van a donde estaban los señores Capuleto.

Rosa Capuleto: (sorprendida) hija, ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?

* * *

UUUUU BUENOS... MIS QUERIDOS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR. ESTA ES UNA LINDA HISTORIA... Y... TAMBIÉN ES TIPO ALGO... ASÍ... DE QUE... MARIA USHIROMIYA Y ANGE USHIROMIYA... PERO... EN HOMBRE ELLA... EN FIN. POR FAVOR LÉANLO Y SI LES GUSTA REVIEWS Y SIGAN POR FIS. NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR


	2. Capitulo 2 (Baile)

María: (nerviosa) jajaja bueno llevo el vestido que papa, me compro y los zapatos y demás accesorios de lo que me compro usted mama.

Rosa Capuleto: (suspira) no tienes remedio hija.

Mario Capuleto: (sonríe) te ves muy hermosa hija mía.

María: (sonríe) gracias padre.

Del otro lado de donde estaba la fiesta. Acababan de llegar el joven Ángel Montesco con su primo Battler y su sirviente Ronove.

Battler: (mirando a todos lados) hay muchas mujeres muy hermosas y con sus boings muy grandes.

Ángel: (le da un golpe en la costilla) no sea un pervertido primo Battler.

Ronove: (ríe) jajajaja ahí jóvenes, son muy divertidos.

Ángel: hay que ponernos nuestros antifaces, para que nadie nos reconozca.

Los tres hombres se ponen dichos antifaces, para no ser reconocidos por los ahí presentes. Ángel, aunque lo negara buscaba a Jessica, para poder hablar con ella.

En eso se escuchan las fanfarrias, anunciando que el señor Capuleto hablara.

Mario Capuleto: (serio) muchas gracias por venid a la fiesta de disfraces en honor a los quince años de mi bella hija María Capuleto.

En eso se acerca la jovencita a lado de su padre, enfrente de todos. Para que así todos puedan apreciar su hermosura y no faltaba quien halagara tal belleza.

La joven Capuleto, miro para todos lados. Pero fue en un instante que al igual que ella, Ángel miraba para todos lados, que sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos quedaron prendados de la belleza del otro.

El señor Capuleto extiende su mano, para que María le de la mano y así llevarla a empezar el baile. La jovencita, acepta bailar con su padre y así empieza la fiesta. El primo George invita a bailar a su tía Rosa. Todos los ahí presentes empiezan a bailar. Eso si la familia Capuleto, no era una familia que a los sirvientes no les permitieran bailar, así que también algunos sirvientes estaban ahí en el baile. Kanon uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes de la familia Capuleto, bailaba con su hermana mayor Shannon. La nodriza Beatrice estaba sentada cerca de donde estaba la familia Capuleto, por si algo se necesitaba. Cabe mencionar que la nodriza no era una mujer vieja era de unos 25 años, ella ayudo mucho con María cuando era esta pequeña. Así que la quería como una hija. También otra sirvienta de unos 43 años, llamada Virgilia, muy hermosa. La cual era la madre adoptiva de Beatrice. Ya que Beatrice fue abandonada, afuera de la mansión Capuleto, por la puerta de sirvientes y Virgilia de unos 23 años, quien acababa de perder a su marido e hijo en un terrible accidente, ella cuido de la niña y aceptada como una más de las sirvientas. El conde William, invito a bailar a Jessica, prima de María. Aunque este solo lo hacía para acercarse a donde estaba María bailando con su padre y luego bailar con ella. Aunque María pensaba en esos ojos que vio.

Por otro lado Battler, buscaba con quien bailar también y cuando vio a Beatrice sentada junto a su madre Virgilia. Este jalo a Ronove y le dijo que le ayudara a bailar con la chica, y que Ronove bailara con la mama. A lo cual Ronove aceptó gustoso, ya que vio a Virgilia muy hermosa. Así que Battler invito a bailar a Beatrice y Ronove a Virgilia. Ángel, no sabía qué hacer, él quería bailar con la joven Capuleto, pero ella estaba bailando con su padre y si lo reconocían. A Ángel ya no le importaba hablar con Jessica. Así que Ángel se armó de valor y cambiando un poco la voz, se acercó a la joven quien bailaba con su padre.

Ángel, hace una reverencia e indica si le permite bailar con su hija, a lo cual el señor Capuleto acepta, sin sospechar quien era ese sujeto. El señor Capuleto le pide a George que lo deje bailar con la señora Capuleto. George, va a donde están los hermanos bailando y le dice a Kanon que le deja bailar con su hermana Shannon. Kanon algo avergonzado y sonrojada, va donde el conde William y le pide si le deja bailar con Jessica, el conde no era una persona que le importaran las categorías y así que lo dejo bailar con Jessica, el conde quería bailar con María, pero la veía con aquel sujeto bailando y riendo, que mejor no quiso interrumpir y prefiero observar.

María: (riendo y con una máscara) usted señor baila muy bien.

Ángel: (riendo y con una máscara) y usted señorita baila sumamente hermoso.

María: creo que es la primera vez que lo veo a usted, aunque sean sus ojos, ya que es lo único que puedo ver. Jajaja.

Ángel: si es que no suelo venir mucho a bailes. Ya que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

María: (riendo tímidamente) no lo creo mi lord, usted baila muy bien. A comparación con mi primo George. (Voltea a donde esta George) aunque creo que ahora se está luciendo con su pareja.

Ángel: (voltea a donde la chica) jajajajaja, veo que sí. ¿Usted señorita es muy unida con su familia?

María: (sonríe) por supuesto, yo amo a todos los integrantes de mi familia. Jajaja incluyendo a mi tía Eva, que es muy estricta, pero yo aun así la quiero. Jajajaja

Ángel: (ríe) ya veo. Yo igual amo a mi familia. Aunque en ocasiones mi primo, aquel tipo de cabellos rojos alborotados me hace quedar en ridículo (voltea a donde su primo).

María: (mira hacia la dirección indicada) que bueno, que el baile con ella.

Ángel: (mira algo sorprendido) ¿Por qué lo dice señorita?

María: (lo mira a los ojos) ella es mi nodriza Beatrice, es una muy buena mujer, me ha cuidado muy bien como una segunda madre, es joven y hermosa y creo que merece ser feliz, no siempre debe de estar al pendiente de mí, debe ella hacer su vida.

Ángel, miraba muy sorprendido, como es que la hija de aquella familia que tanto odiaba su demás familia, pensara y hablara de esa forma tan gentil y humana, era todo lo contrario a lo que su familia le había contado y más porque la familia Capuleto, tratara a sus sirvientes como personas y no como objetos.

María: (mira hacia un lado) dios mío, qué alegría. También Virgilia, está bailando.

Ángel: (mira) jajajaja, es Ronove. Él es un sirviente mío, uno de los más queridos y grandes.

María: (sonríe) eso es algo muy bueno de escuchar.

Se termina el vals y en eso unas amigas de María se acercan a felicitarla por su cumpleaños y un amigo de la infancia de ella. Eran las hermanas del conde William. Que eran Dlanor la hermana menor de esa familia, Gertrud la hermana mayor de la familia y Cornelia hermana melliza del conde William. Su amigo de la infancia Sakutaro, con el que vivió, diversas aventuras cuando pequeños, pero cuando cumplieron los 9 fueron separados, porque la familia de Sakutaro tuvo que irse a Francia. (Nota son solo amigos, nada de algo más por ninguno de los dos en esta ocasión) también otras amigas, llamadas: Lucifer, Levihatan, Satán, Belpegor, Mammon, Belzebub y Asmodeus. Que tenían un club estas 7 llamado "las siete estacas del purgatorio". Ángel, miraba aquella escena con mucha alegría, ver que esa chica de la cual se acababa de enamorar, era muy querida. El conde y George se acercan donde esta María y los demás, en eso Ángel se da cuenta y se retira, pero George se percata de la presencia del Montesco y le informa de inmediato a su tío Mario. Al saber eso Ángel, toma de la mano a María y se la lleva a fuera rápido antes de que los pudieran seguir, por otro lado Battler y Ronove se dan cuenta de esto y se retiran.

* * *

HOLA... ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI FIC Y... POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS... JAJAJAJAJAJA Y BUENO SIGAN LEYENDO MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR.


	3. Capitulo 3 (Canción)

María: (asustada y molesta) tu eres un Montesco. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Ángel: te llevo a un lugar, para decirte algo.

Encontrándose en el pabellón trasero de la mansión de su familia.

María: (se detiene en seco y se zafa del agarre de Ángel) bien estamos aquí en un lugar lejano. Ahora dime.

Ángel: (se acerca a María y la toma de la mano) sé que tu familia me odia, por tan solo portar el apellido Montesco, pero no puedo evitar decir lo que esta noche me has hecho sentir. Nunca lo había sentido antes.

María: (sonrojada) ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras desde el principio?

Ángel: (serio) porque sabía que si te lo decía, de seguro te apartarías de mí y les ordenarías a tus guardias que me sacaran de dicho baile y no lo soportaría.

María: yo no lo haría, la verdad para mi esta revalidad es absurda, no entiendo porque odiar a una familia que tiene nuestro mismo rango. (Sonrojada) además, no quería que el vals acabara en cuanto baile contigo.

Ángel: (feliz) María… eres hermosa cual bella flor invernal, las gotas de un vello roció son las que adornan tu resplandor en esos vellos ojos. María, en esta noche me he enamorado de ti y sé que nuestro amor es prohibido, pero no me importa quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

María: (completamente roja) yo… bueno… es que yo… pienso que…

Antes de que María completara la oración, se escuchaban a los guardias venir, pero el primo y el sirviente de Ángel, se adelantaron para sacarlo de ahí rápidamente.

Mario Capuleto: (corre a donde hasta María y la abraza) hija mía. ¿Estás bien? Ese maldito Montesco ¿no te hizo algo malo?

Rosa Capuleto: (mira a su hija y la abraza) mi niña estas bien. ¿Cómo es posible que ese Montesco, entrada a nuestra fiesta? Y encima. Quisiera secuestrar a nuestra hija.

María: no madre, él no quería secuestrarme.

Rosa Capuleto: (enfadada) ¿entonces que pretendía?

Mario Capuleto: (enojado) no importa que es lo que quería, lo importante que no volverá acercársele a mi hija. GUARDAS, REFUERCEN LA ENTRADA, QUIERO VIGILANCIA EN CADA TORRE Y GUARDIAS EN CADA HABITACIÓN. QUE NADIE ENTRE NI SALGA, SOLO SI UN CAPULETO ASÍ LO CONSIENTE.

La fiesta se acaba con lo sucedido.

María es acompañada hasta su habitación por su madre, su nodriza y unos guardias, en el camino se topa con el conde William.

Conde William: (hace una reverencia a María) señorita María. ¿Está bien?

María: (responde la reverencia) si lo estoy, gracias por preocuparse conde William.

Conde William: sabe señorita, yo deseaba bailar con usted esta noche y decirle algo muy importante.

María: (desvía la mirada) Ho valla, bueno pues con todo lo que paso, fueron muchas emociones por un día. Así que debo descansar Conde William.

Conde William: está bien señorita Capuleto. (Toma la mano de la chica y la besa) que duerma bien, buenas noches señora rosa.

María: gracias conde William.

Rosa Capuleto: buenas noches, conde William.

El conde William se va y cuando llegan a la habitación de María, la madre solo le lanza una mirada de reproche y se va, la nodriza de María se queda en la habitación.

María: (suspira) mi madre se enfadó, por como trate al conde William.

Nodriza Beatrice: así es, mi niña María. Pero es porque él es su futuro esposo

María: (cansada) nunca será mi esposo, yo no lo amo.

Nodriza Beatrice: (la abraza) pero así se ha decidido mi niña.

María: el conde William, no creo que sea un hombre egoísta, el piensa que yo lo amo, pero no es así. Tal vez si le digo lo que siento, el me entienda y no nos casemos y más porque…

Nodriza Beatrice: (confundida) ¿Qué iba a decir mi niña María?

María: (se acerca a ella) si te digo un secreto, prometes guardarlo como tal en secreto.

Nodriza Beatrice: (sonríe) por supuesto. Desde que usted era una niña hemos sido confidentes.

María: (sonríe) bien… lo que pasa es que, esta noche me he enamorado de un hombre. Pero es como decirlo un amor prohibido, ya que él es un… Montesco y no sé, no quiero que a higa más derrames de sangre, de gente inocente, pero tampoco quiero negarme a el amor de ese chico.

Nodriza Beatrice: (la abraza) mi niña María, pero de todos los hombres que había en la fiesta ¿solo de él se pudo usted enamorar?

María: (suspira) si solo de él. Él es una persona verdadera, me refiero que él es como yo, no nos importan las clases sociales, las riquezas ni nada, solo lo que realmente importa el amor. Amor que le tenemos a nuestras familias y a nosotros, pero… sé que por ese amor que le tenemos a nuestras familias, no podremos estar juntos y eso me desgarra el corazón. (Comienza a llorar)

Nodriza Beatrice: (le acaricia la cabeza) no llore mi niña. Píenselo nadie lo sabe más que yo, no diré nada. Mejor trate de olvidarlo, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

María: tal vez tengas razón, olvidarlo tal vez sea la única solución.

María: cambiando de tema. Beatrice, tu bailaste con un hombre muy guapo esta noche. ¿No es así?

Nodriza Beatrice: (se sonroja) bueno si, era muy guapo, pero algo torpe.

María: (ríe) ese hombre es primo de Ángel Montesco.

Nodriza Beatrice: (confundida) ¿Qué?

María: (asiente) si, él se llama Battler, es primo de Ángel.

Nodriza Beatrice: valla, es un problema.

María: ¿te gusto?

Nodriza Beatrice: si me gustó mucho, ese hombre realmente, me gusto, me enamoro.

María: (ríe) además, el hombre que bailo con Virgilia. Es el sirviente de mayor confianza de Ángel Montesco.

Nodriza Beatrice: ¿Qué? Entonces mi mama, una sirvienta de los Capuleto, bailo con un sirviente de los Montesco.

María: estamos destinados a conocernos y unirnos.

Nodriza Beatrice: tal vez tenga razón niña María. Ya es tarde, es mejor que se duerma. Me retiro con su permiso. Que pase buenas noches mi niña.

María: buenas noches Beatrice.

María, preparada para irse a descansar, pero no antes de salir a su balcón y admirar la bella luna que esa noche reflejaba todo su esplendor y recito una bella canción, seguida de palabras de amor y tristeza.

El sonido que hace el mar,

Hace que unas nubes negras se pongan.

Parece que,

Una tormenta se aproximara.

Se escuchan palabras misteriosas,

Y las brujas van sonriendo satisfechas

Un banque,

Que se repite una y otra vez.

Mariposas doradas van,

Apareciendo en un lugar,

Donde todas,

Sus alas están manchadas, por los pecados,

Ya No llores más,

Trata de escapar, Destruye esas ilusiones.

Solo por esta vez, trata de elevarte aún más.

Esta promesa, No se romperá,

Ardera dentro, De mi corazón.

Causando que un rojo sangre brota.

María: Esta canción, echa de sufrimientos ajenos a los de esta época. Puede describir exactamente como me siento, al aceptar que yo… María Capuleto, me he enamorado de Ángel Montesco. Yo la primogénita de mi familia, enamorada del primogénito de la familia enemiga. Mi amor por el no tendrá un límite, la verdad no me importa si está bien o mal, quiero estar junto el por toda mi vida. (Mira la luna) o señora luna, lleva estas palabras a los oídos de mi amado Ángel. Quiero que el conozca mi verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

UUUUU ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN MUCHO. COMO SEA... SIGAN LEYENDO Y QUE SE DIVIERTAN. MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR.


End file.
